


Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max decorating Christmas tree with Alec and Magnus. Cue: fluff, mistletoe kisses and happy warm feels.





	Have A Holly Jolly Christmas

 

Little Max was bouncing up and down with excitement as he was getting ready to decorate the Christmas tree with Papa and dad. He was literally bursting with excitement as he was watching Magnus open the box, which was full with Christmas decorations, and he clasped his little hands together and Magnus chuckled, while Alec leaned down to see all of the décor and he rubbed his temples. This was going to take a lot of time to be put up, but then again, seeing the bright smile on Max’s little face was enough to make all of that worth it and he joined Magnus and Max over to the Christmas tree, who were now discussing how to put up the ornaments and other stuff. While Magnus wanted to make it all match, Max didn’t agree. He wanted to put  _ all _ onto the tree, the more the merrier!

“My little Blueberry,” said Magnus and then leaned down to the boy, who was now pouting and he chuckled. “We need to have them matching,” he said and Maxie shook his head. “It’s important for it to colour match. We can do blue and silver ones,” suggested Magnus as it was his favourite combination, but the little warlock only stomped his feet and shook his head in disagreement again. He wanted all of the colours on the Christmas tree! It would look so pretty and amazing! “No?” asked Magnus with a sigh and looked over to Alec for help, who was now just silently laughing, because this was hilarious.

“No, Papa,” said Max determined. “We need to put  _ all _ of them on,” said the five-year-old and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “It’ll be boring with only silver and blue. There needs to be red and gold too. And purple,” he said and his eyes lit up with excitement. “Must not forget yellow and pink too. And, Papa, we need orange too!” went on by saying the little warlock and Magnus gave a helpless look to his husband, who then kneeled over to their son as well and he rubbed the warlock’s head gently, making Max giggle. 

“Putting all of the colours would be too much,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“I thought ‘too much’ was your middle name?” teased him Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Great, Alec was on Max’s side, so he knew that this was a losing battle. “C’mon, Magnus,” whispered Alec and then kissed his cheek. “Let it go, you’re the adult here, no?” asked Alec and grinned. It was usually the opposite, Alec being the childish one when he and Maxie would ‘argue’. Magnus’ jaw dropped and Max came closer to his dad. 

“Dad, what do you think?” asked Max and gave his father a puppy eyed look. 

“The more, the merrier,” announced Alec and Max started happily giggling, because he knew that he had just won the argument with Papa and now the tree was going to be decorated in all of the colours. Yay! Magnus bowed his head down and slumped his shoulders, but admitted defeat. Two against one meant he lost and he slowly came to terms with Christmas tree being really over the top that year even for his standards. And thus, the process of decorating began.

Christmas songs were playing on the stereo in the background, creating the perfect Christmas in the living room and Alec was happily laughing as he watched Max trying to reach the more higher points of the Christmas tree, going on his tip toes, but he still didn’t manage to reach very high, so Magnus picked him up and helped him reach them. Max was happily giggling as he was putting on the ornaments; blue, pink, silver, gold, bronze, green, red, purple… you name it, the Christmas tree had it, but in the end, Magnus let it go and admitted that maybe the tree looked better that way either. It was…  _ different _ indeed. Plus it was Max’s entire idea, so that made the Christmas tree that more special. 

“You forgot this spot right here,” chimed Alec in as he stepped on the other side of the Christmas tree and Magnus quickly joined him there, still holding little Blueberry in his arms and Maxie quickly made sure that the spot was filled with ornaments, Alec chuckling and gently pecked Magnus’ lips after the warlock let their son down as Max went to search for the tinsels and garlands. While he was at it, Magnus and Alec took a look at the tree and they both happily smiled to each other.

“It looks amazing,” whispered Magnus in the end and Alec had to admit it, because it was true. Christmas tree looked better than ever. They heard Max whining, so they looked to him and burst into laughter when they found him wrapped up in different tinsels and garlands… it seemed that someone was too excited and decided to pull out all of them at the same time and thus ended up getting himself trapped in them. 

“Dad, help,” whined Max and Alec hurried over to their precious son and helped him get unstuck, while Magnus pulled him high up in the air and then placed him back onto the ground as he skipped over to the garlands again. Alec watched their son run in circles with it, playing for a little while and then went something wrapped around his neck. He looked down and saw something silver, grinning when he turned around and saw Magnus being quite playful himself as well and he chuckled. Magnus gently tugged onto the tinsel, which was around Alec’s neck and pulled his husband closer to him. 

“Mmm, looking quite festive, darling,” purred Magnus and Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes, but he allowed Magnus to kiss him gently and sweetly. Alec had a little flush on his cheeks as they parted and he rested his forehead on top of Magnus’, who whose smile was getting wider and both of them started giggling, Max still in his little own world, too busy to see his fathers giggling like high school kids. 

“You do too, now,” said Alec and then wrapped one of those things around Magnus’ waist, making the warlock grin and then he winked. 

“Do I get to unwrap my present early?” asked Magnus and playfully unbuttoned a button on Alec’s shirt and the Shadowhunter just started laughing. My, my… Christmas really did something to Magnus. He was always all jolly on the Christmas and Alec loved it, flirting right back with a quick peck on top of his lips.

“If you’re a good boy,” he said with a wink and Magnus waggled his eyebrows, their little moment interrupted when Max announced that he was ready to continue decorating the Christmas tree and both Magnus and Alec started laughing, slowly parting and there was a faint flush on Alec’s cheeks, Max cocking his head to the side as he didn’t understand why they were laughing. But it didn’t matter. He had his priorities straight! Christmas tree came first!!

With the help of magic and Papa and dad, the Christmas tree was all set in a matter of minutes. However, the most important thing was still missing; the star on the top of the tree and Maxie was bouncing up and down with excitement when it came the time to put it on. Alec couldn’t stop smiling as that brought many memories back. Like his first Christmas with Magnus, where he was the one who had the honour to place the star on the top of the tree, but now their  _ son _ was continuing his legacy and Alec grinned at his own thoughts. They really came a long way since their first Christmas five years ago and he bit his lower lip, Max then tugging at his trousers, wanting to be picked up.

“Dad, dad, dad, hurry, come on!” was chanting the boy, giggling as his father finally picked him up and Magnus smiled as he came closer to them a little bit and they both cheered as Alec lifted Max up much higher and the star was finally placed on top of the tree, now looking completely perfect and complete and Maxie couldn’t stop laughing and cheering on himself, because he made the tree look completely and utterly magical! He was an amazing designer, in his own humble opinion.

“Yay, it’s complete now!” said Alec and placed a kiss on top of Max’s head, who giggled and nodded.

“I must had it to you, little man,” said Magnus. “You did an amazing job, much better than anything I could do,” said Magnus and Max happily nodded, blushing up a little bit and then he stepped back a little bit, so that he could watch his creation, which was amazing indeed. While he was busy with that, Magnus stepped a bit closer to Alec and the hunter narrowed his eyes. What was he playing at now?

“Yes?”

“Kiss me,” announced Magnus and puckered up his lips, Alec arching an eyebrow. He didn’t mind the kiss, but then he looked up and saw a Mistletoe flying above them, rolling eyes and he then looked at Magnus. Really? How cheesy could he get? 

“Really, Magnus? A Mistletoe?”

“Oh, my, how did that get there?” asked Magnus innocently and then winked, Alec wrapping his arms around his husband and then leaned in. Very well, Mistletoe was above them, so they indeed needed to kiss. Alec chuckled when Magnus happily kissed him back and then Alec broke laughing when Magnus wrapped his arms around him and spun them around, making the volume of the song playing in the background rise and Alec melted.

_ Have a holly jolly Christmas _

Alec rolled his eyes. The whole Christmas thing was so sickenly cheesy and fluffy, but it was just what he wanted and liked at this time of year, though, he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. Alec hummed in delight when Magnus pulled him into a hug and he rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, looking over at Maxie happily, who was now talking to Chairman Meow, trying to let him know that he was the one who set up the Christmas tree.

Alec grinned and then closed his eyes.

It was going to be another perfect Christmas that year, all of them were since he was together with Magnus!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
